


when the moon met the sun

by douxapricus



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Daminette, F/M, I have no idea what I'm doing, I'm sorry Adrien, barely any dialogue but that's okay i guess, i swear it's not in lowercase, i'm really bad at long fics so that's why this is a oneshot, literally eye-contact 24/7, please go easy me, sexual tension i guess ?, they're like 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25075867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/douxapricus/pseuds/douxapricus
Summary: they were lonely for something they didn't know they were lonely for. how else to explain the curious emotion that goes around feeling like they were missing someone they've never met?soulmate!au   ⤵︎except, the belief of the 'red string of fate' doesn't exist in this world  —  that is until marinette and damian are the first ones to discover it.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 22
Kudos: 250





	when the moon met the sun

**Author's Note:**

> guten tag, everyone! 
> 
> this is my first fanfic on here, so i hope you guys enjoy it. i never thought i'll be writing a daminette ff, but here i am since an 18-year-old has nothing better to do. 
> 
> °inspired by daniel's caesar's 'get out' + adventure club & said the sky's 'already know' ;)

The way he tugged on his sleeve spoke of someone who was keenly bemused at the uncanny feeling that washed over him. When his lavished, pristine dress-shoe stepped foot into the vast space of the Gala, Damian Wayne knew something was entirely wrong.

Like blatantly walking into a foreign dimension, he felt the odd tremors resonating throughout his body. Emerald pupils dilated, the sound of his once-tranquil heart broke out into a running marathon as moisture soon clung to the skin of his twitching hands. He dusted his ebony dress pants, in hopes of getting rid of untold evidence that could have indicated his tensed appearance.

If there was one thing the so-called ‘Demon Spawn’ ( _not_ in gratitude to Jason) despised was being confused. But there he stood, the profound emotion of puzzlement seeped and dispersed into his body as if it was injected on purpose. Hence, the all-too-familiar annoyance swimming in for a cherry-on-top finishing certainly did not help the broody teenager.

A sigh escaped from him.

It wasn’t that Damian didn’t mind the Wayne Galas, considering all the funds were going to charity and other donations, but rather the endless (and extremely mundane) conversations that he was forced to participate in. It also sprung to mind for the fact that today’s occurrence was exhausting. Sure, the 18-year-old had no trouble handling crimes in the most perilous city of the United States, yet that didn’t mean he was totally invincible to every blow directed at him. As someone who was trained early on to become an assassin, Damian Wayne would have never expected to be attacked with a hairbrush, a pink sparkly one to be precise. For something so small and trivial, it managed to form a faint bruise above his right eyebrow. And thank god to cosmetics because his brothers would never let it go if they ever found out.

His daze came to an end when a waiter asked if he wanted a drink. Kindly rejecting him, he adjusted his collar and cleared the uncomfortable cough tangling in his throat. It was easy for him to cease the juddering his body enacted, however, the lingering vibrations still remained to make him pensive as ever.

Surrounded by thriving guests in the golden and palatial room, far from lacking any decadence, it was inescapable to avoid the fervent calling that even buckled his knees in desperation.

Damian, resolute to get rid of this unknown excitement, turned and found it — but rather _her_ — instantly. Like he was a compass and she was due north.

Emerald clashed with cerulean. Every ounce of breath it took of him to pacify the vehement pounds of his heart thrashing itself against his chest was something he had never experienced before. Hushed goosebumps crawled up his arms, and his mouth became parched from the sudden heat churning in his lower abdomen.

_Jesus, since when did it get so hot in here?_

His gaze stayed on hers; studying every inch of her as if she was a forbidden canvas. Blue-black hair stopped at her shoulders with flaxen hair accessories decorating her crown. A sleeveless dress with red floral designs dipped into a modest v-neck to transition to a whiteish and blue hue. She barely had any jewels or shining crystals embedded on her dress, but why did she seem to be the only one who gleamed the most? Her doll-like eyes twinkled, it lead him to trail over the rim of her nose, to her pearly skin, and to the cupid bow of her rose-tint lips.

She appeared to be in the same state as him. From afar, he could see the stirred gasp slipped away from her parted lips, and the apparent revere graced across her features showed more than just a girl being simply awestruck by a male; but perhaps an overwhelming fondness and connection, so deep, that neither of the two couldn’t fathom to comprehend what it was.

But like a dream that never lasts, the alluring portrait in front of him shattered. A guy around his age with blonde hair came following in, touching the girl’s wrist to bring both Damian and her back to the tedious world of reality.

The raven-haired teen pinched the bridge of his nose and bitterly chuckled.

Maybe he did need a drink after all.

☾

The whole night, Marinette found herself drawn to a particular stranger. 

No matter what she did, who she talked to, or even where she went, the clear image of the guy from earlier buried itself a spot in her brain. Physically, her quiet panting hadn’t ceased nor the blush of crimson had yet to disappear on her face. She hid a gulp and pretended to laugh when Adrien cracked a joke. His hand that rubbed circles on her back (that used to calm her) suddenly didn’t feel so enjoyable anymore. And the other hand held onto hers, stroking the lines of her palm to always let her know he was there, soon felt like an irritating itch that Marinette was dying to brush away. Regardless, her palms were lightly coated with dampness and covered in pleasant flutters. Adrien must’ve had thought it was because of himself, causing these tingling reactions for Marinette to flush in comfort — but _miraculous_ , she didn’t have the courage to tell her boyfriend she thought differently.

So Marinette Dupain-Cheng suffered. Her mind wandered off to the gorgeous stranger she had seen, while she herself spent the majority of her time at the grant event in the arms of her ‘supposed-to-be-the-love-of-her-life’. A truck must’ve had hit her, unloading its wagon of utmost guilt and misery. And as Adrien continued to devote his attention to her, whether it was a mere smile or a glance her way, Marinette couldn’t prevent the image of the foreign person flashing in front of her eyes. 

She didn’t understand.

When the couple arrived earlier, everything was normal. Her _behavior_ was normal. But little did she know, something struck her like a lightning bolt out of the blew. Then arose the strange sensations electrifying her nerves from head to toe, awakening an emotion she never encountered in her life. To be truthful, Marinette did feel giddy and smitten with Adrien, especially before they started dating; however, this was a whole new feeling...and if she wanted to admit it or not, she liked it. 

The blue-haired girl would’ve never imagined that her heart could race faster than a speeding bullet, more so than it did with Adrien. Once her cerulean eyes met the green eyes of a stranger, it was game-over. The touches, the words, the affection Adrien transcribed on her abruptly didn’t work its charm like the way it used to — all because of a single eye-contact with someone she’d never met.

She whimpered and concealed her face between her hands. 

_I’m going insane, and I don’t even know why._

She ought to ask Tikki later; maybe she will know the answer…but first, Marinette needed to survive this night. 

Because it seemed like the world decided to conspire against her when she realized her feet shifted around the room. Her body gained a life of its own; rotating and moving, most likely in a great search to locate its other half, somewhere within this sizable area. 

They were magnets, attracted to each other by every single means. Predominantly, Marinette and Damian knew this wasn’t one-sided. If someone was to climb to the top of the room, they wouldn’t miss the stolen glances, the swish of heads, and the strong aura of yearning that drifted amidst the aroma of rich wine and sugary sweets.

Marinette let out a small yelp when Adrien caressed her forehead. 

His eyebrows furrowed. “Are you okay, Princess? You look uncomfortable.”

“Uh..I-” she stuttered, blinking frantically around to find an excuse (because confessing to him that she was thinking about another guy totally wasn’t an option). Her vision focused on the open-area at the drink’s table. “Thirsty!” she answered in a hastened pace.

“Huh?”

The 18-year-old calmed herself down prior to giving him a reassuring smile. “I’m thirsty. Let’s get drinks!”

Without waiting for a response, she grabbed his hand and scurried over to the punch. She eagerly gulped her beverage, wanting to avoid her boyfriend’s inquiry. After finishing the last sip, Marinette glimpsed over to see a grinning Adrien. 

Her heart sank. 

The moment she opened her mouth to speak, she was startled by a soft tissue wiping the corners of her mouth.

Adrien laughed. “Were you this thirsty? Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

A little part of her died, shrinking away in fear as he resumed to clean her. She bit her lip, trying to find the voice to say anything until a burst of thrill and familiarity exploded inside of her. 

Once again, her stare locked with his. Warmth stretched over her face, her limbs numbed, and her stomach sunk so heavily that a swarm of butterflies evaded further distance. Marinette wasn’t capable of explaining the gravitational pull her figure strongly reacted to; nonetheless, she did know that if she continued to ignore these enraptured signals, something was inevitable to go bad. So she admired his sharp jawline and the sun-kissed tone of his clear skin, wondering what God seemed to do to sculpt this perfect human being. Her imaginations played tricks on her; pondering what it would be like to run her fingers through that tousled black hair, trace the outline of his dark eyebrows to smoothen that serious expression he currently held, or perchance even being hugged in those athletic arms— 

She gasped, mentally slapping herself to dare think such a thing!

“You sure you aren't sick, Princess?” Adrien leaned in, concern evident in his voice. “Miraculous, you’re burning!” His palm touched her forehead once more. Brushing strands of hair away from her face. “If you want, we can leave early-”

She vigorously shook her head, latching onto his arm. “No, no! I’m fine. You know me,” she giggled, skittish, “I’m just a little nervous; it’s our first time being invited to a Gala, one by the Wayne’s to be exact, so I don’t want to make a fool out myself.”

Her date pursed his lips, suspicious.

She took a step closer, whispering to him. “I promise,” Marinette softly said, peering at him with plead to believe her. 

He exhaled. “All right.” 

He bent over to kiss her on the cheek, and Marinette immediately averted her attention back to the unnamed guy, as if she got busted by her mom for stealing out of a cookie jar.

The gorgeous stranger remained there, feet frozen to the ground. Head tipped back to drink the velvet wine revealed a darker shade of green orbs gazing into the depths of Marinette’s. It flew towards her hand wrapped around Adrien’s arm, and she could’ve sworn she had spotted a rapid crack up the glass cup. 

Shivers crawled down her spine the second she sensed it. 

A soundless and calamitous ambiance reflected off of him. Marinette breathed it in, discerning the mix of feelings combusting everywhere in a bat of an eyelash: dejected, irked, intolerable. It was difficult to guess what ran through his mind at that time. His eyebrows lowered than it already was, eyes narrowed, a clenched jaw, and overall an intimidating appearance was enough for Marinette to conclude he wasn’t the slightest bit happy. 

The troubled girl frowned and turned to her boyfriend. She felt like a mess and needed some time to herself about what in the world was happening. 

“I’m going to head to the restroom.”

He gave her another one of those sweet grins she used to fawn over. “Okay, I’ll be right here waiting for you.”

A smile tugged at her mouth, and Marinette looked back.

He was gone.

☀︎

Marinette strolled down the red carpet of the hallway. 

She looked left and right, possibly in hopes to stumble upon the mysterious person that’s been haunting her all night. But the 18-year-old didn’t have to — because he’d already found her first.

Leaning against the wall with a nonchalant expression was no other than the culprit himself. He crossed his arms, temporarily leering at the moon’s brightness from the window. It glistened on him, enhancing each flawless feature upon his face. Previously, due to the beaming lights, it wasn’t easy to figure him out. Now watching him bathe in the moon’s warm milky glow, he derived a different persona. Almost if the stars in the infinite sky and the secrets of the darkness thrived under his fingertips was he able to manifest his true identity. 

He was an enigma...and it couldn’t help, but captivate her all the more.

Damian flickered his regard to her. The raven-haired straightened himself back up and gradually walked to her direction. 

A few feet in front of her, his tongue swiped across his lips prior to extending a hand.

“Damian.”

She touched his hand.

“Marinette.”

And at last, did their souls connect.

_fin._

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i'm super bad at endings, so forgive me for the rushed final scene T.T anywho, please leave a comment! it'll bring me immense joy to hear about your thoughts. it was such a delight to write this, and hopefully, it was just as pleasant to read it :)
> 
> this one-shot idea came out of nowhere (mainly from songs do i get inspired from), but i'm still uncertain if i plan to write any other daminette fics -- who knows, i guess we'll have to wait and see how motivated i am.
> 
> but that's all, thank you for reading !! (and maybe see you when i update again, haha yikes)


End file.
